Dos Días
by AliceMlfy
Summary: Un viaje y una propuesta interesante de vida hacen que Hermione, por primera vez en su vida, no sepa qué hacer. Fic regalo para Vania (Reva4) por el amigo secreto del grupo "Chilenas Dramioneras"
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, l **a trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y **no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar** (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net,con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). **Di no al plagio**

 **Esta historia es un regalo para Vania (Reva4) por nuestro "Amigo secreto" del grupo "Chilenas Dramioneras". Espero que lo disfrutes, mira que lo hice con mucho amorsh (L)**

* * *

I

Vacaciones de verano, el mejor momento para disfrutar del sol, la playa, el aire puro… y los 37 grados de calor que había en ese momento en Londres.

Si bien, en general, Londres era una ciudad fría, el cambio climático estaba haciendo estragos en el mundo, y de eso Hermione Granger estaba segura.

— Lo muggles terminaran matándonos— murmuró mientras caminaba con un pantalón de Jeans corto y blusa manga corta color amarillo.

Eran pocas las veces que utilizaba el término, pero sabía que los seres humanos no mágicos estaban destruyendo la tierra a punta de contaminación y guerras. Ya había pasado por una guerra, no quería otra. Sacudió la cabeza y alejó de su mente aquellos malos pensamientos, enfocándose en lo que tenía que hacer.

Lamentablemente tenía que hacer trámites en el centro, lamentablemente el auto de sus padres se había averiado y lamentablemente tenía que tomar un autobús. Debía renovar el pasaporte pues sus padres habían dejado asuntos en Australia que debían resolver, y ella, sabiendo que allá era invierno, los iba acompañar.

Se subió al autobús y se sentó en el único puesto vacío. Colocó su bolso de tela en las piernas y continuó su camino.

— Lindo día para caminar— aseguró su compañero de puesto.

— Horroroso— murmuró Hermione sin mirar a su acompañante—, no se puede respirar con este ca…— la palabra le quedó en la garganta cuando al mirar a su compañero un sonriente Draco Malfoy le achinaba los y movía los hombros en una quedada risa al ver la expresión de Hermione—. ¿Malfoy?

— No, soy Sacarías Lumiere.

— ¿Quién diablo es Sacarías Lumiere?

— Alguien sin tanta importancia como yo, Granger— dijo el platino rodando los ojos y sonriendo a la vez.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto la muchacha quien sin darse cuenta había puesto su cartera en su pecho.

— Voy camino a mi casa desde la mansión— dijo el muchacho mirando por la ventana un perro que paseaba con su amo, cuando el autobús se había detenido en un semáforo en rojo.

— ¿Camino a casa?

— Sí.

Hermione comenzó a analizar la situación irrisoria que estaba viviendo. ¿Qué diablos le importaba si Malfoy iba o no a donde fuese que quisiera?

— ¿Ya no vives en Malfoy Manor?

… pero el calor la hacía curiosa.

— No. Desde que el ministerio sentenció a mi padre a arresto domiciliario por 10 años, no le dejan vivir en el mismo techo que otro mortífago, por mucho que este mortífago jamás lo fue realmente— dijo apuntándose con el dedo pulgar—, así que, como madre y yo no quisimos que padre se mudara, me mudé yo.

— Lo lamento— susurró Hermione—. ¿Y vives en el centro?

— Sí. Hay un edificio cercano a una de las entradas al ministerio. Trabajo en una empresa cercana de ahí.

— Dueño, presumo.

— Empleado de contabilidad, de hecho— dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado—. Estoy amasando mi fortuna yo solito— susurró cómplice, haciendo que Hermione sonriera—. Te relajaste.

— Eres perceptivo— dijo la muchacha—, no me harás daño, por eso me relaje, pero, mi duda persiste, ¿por qué estás hablándome?, ¿no te parece irrisoria esta situación?

— Un poco, sí— concedió Draco—, pero creo que es bueno hablar con antiguos compañeros. Y tú, ¿a dónde vas? —dijo cambiando un poco el tema.

— A renovar mi pasaporte. Tengo que viajar al extranjero.

— ¿Al estilo muggle? —preguntó extrañado.

— Sí…

— ¿Y por qué tendrías que renovar el pasaporte si tienes tu varita para eso? —preguntó Draco incrédulo.

— Shhhh— pidió Hermione achinando los ojos y colocando su índice en los labios—, sé más discreto— regañó.

— Perdón— dijo Draco al darse cuenta que los muggles los miraban—. Bueno, ¿entonces?

— Mis padres dejaron asuntos pendientes y viajaré con ellos a Australia.

— Tus… ¿padres?

— Sí— contestó Hermione. Draco se relajó—. Ahora eres tú quien se relajó.

— Eres perceptiva— devolvió—, no pensé que lo fuese alguien tan… ¿cerebral?

Hermione miró un momento sus piernas. La cartera había vuelto a ellas cuando la conversación y el trayecto había avanzado.

— Harry era un chico muy huraño— comenzó. Draco se acercó más para escucharla—. Siempre se salía de sus casillas y aprendí a leerlo. Vivió muchos años con una parte del alma de _quien ya sabes_ dentro de él, y eso le provocaba ser violento con sus palabras y actitudes. Aprendí a saber qué le ocurría para poder conciliar y apaciguar un poco las aguas cuando discutía con Ron, que también es muy explosivo.

— Ni que lo digas— murmuró Draco, aún interesado en el relato.

— Creo que por eso soy perceptiva, como dices.

— No pensé que el gran Harry Potter tuviese un carácter de mierda.

— Ni te lo imaginas— murmuró Hermione sonrió—, pero mejoró con la muerte de ya sabes quién.

— Me alegro.

— ¿Por qué estabas aliviado, entonces? — preguntó Hermione. Draco se puso un poco rojo. Hermione quiso pensar que el calor también le afectaba a su pálido rostro.

— … cuando estaba en una de las mazmorras de la mansión— dijo a tiempo que el bus volvía a detenerse, esta vez por culpa del tráfico que corría en la ciudad—, escuché a unos guardias hablar. Yo estaba dentro de la mazmorra junto a mi madre, y escuchamos cómo planeaban ir a tu casa a capturar a tus padres para que les dijeras el paradero de Potter. Me alegra saber que no hicieron nada— Draco miró a Hermione quien se había puesto la mano en la boca.

— Cuando pasó todo con Harry— comenzó Hermione impresionada por las palabras de Draco—, hice que ellos, mis padres, se fueran a Australia, borrándoles todo recuerdo que tenían de mí. Cuando la guerra acabó fui a buscarlos, les revoqué el hechizo y volvimos a casa, pero cuando lo hicimos esta estaba completamente destruida y tuvimos que reconstruirla. Gracias al cielo pude hacerlo con magia, pero tuvimos que comprar cosas nuevas por miedo a maldiciones... parece que sí se completó lo que escuchaste.

— Lamento no haber podido hacer nada— dijo el platino mirándola de lleno.

— No tenías como— murmuró Hermione mirándolo.

Se quedaron así por un rato. No sabían qué diablos estaba pasando, hasta que el autobús se detuvo. Estaban a una parada de la de Hermione.

— Debo irme… fue agradable hablar contigo— dijo Hermione tomando su bolsa para luego levantarse.

— Igualmente. Fue lindo…— dijo el muchacho para luego carraspear y esconder la mirada.

— … nos vemos— dijo la castaña a tiempo que el autobús se detenía y ella bajaba.

El autobús se quedó un momento más a tiempo que ella caminaba lentamente hacia el registro civil donde podía sacar el maldito pasaporte, con una sensación de vacío inexplicable.

— ¡Granger! —Escuchó tras ella. Al voltearse pudo ver a Draco Malfoy con la cabeza fuera de la ventana—, ¿me das tu número? —Hermione sonrió.

— Te mandaré un patronus con él— dijo sonriendo y moviendo la mano en despedida.

— Lo estaré esperando— y el autobús siguió su camino.

Hermione aumentó su sonrisa, pero luego se tomó el estómago asustada. ¿Tenía cosquillas por culpa de ese hurón botador?

Entró al registro civil para renovar el documento, viajaría en cinco días, tenía que apurarse.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— ¿Qué harás qué cosa? —preguntó Ginny Weasley mirando con incredulidad a su amiga.

— Enviarle un patronus a Draco Malfoy con su numero de teléfono, Ginny, ¿no la oíste? —preguntó Luna bebiendo su té.

— Claro que lo oí, pero me es… no sé, ¡extraño! —Ginny miraba a su amiga quien, con la varita en la mano y estas entre sus rodillas las miraba como un cachorro que acaban de regañar—. Y no me pongas esa cara, Hermione Granger; no quiero que se me ablande el corazón— dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

Estaban en el 12 de Grimmauld place donde Ginny y Harry vivían. Se encontraban en el patio trasero disfrutando de la brisa veraniega controlada por magia. Aún no se habían enlazado, pero estaban viviendo juntos desde ya tres años cuando él y ella terminaron sus respectivas carreras universitarias. A pesar de que Ginny estudió periodismo, a penas había salido de Hogwarts había comenzado como buscadora en las Holyhead Harpies, compatibilizando su trabajo con los estudios. Se recibió como periodista mientras que Harry, quien se había recibido en dos años de auror, había entrado a estudiar leyes con Hermione.

— ¿Crees que es muy malo? —preguntó Hermione.

— Si malo te refieres a mandarle tu número de teléfono a un sujeto con le que hablaste en el bus, claro que no, pero si ese tipo es Draco Malfoy tiene todo lo malo que puede significar esa palabra.

— Yo creo, en una opinión muy personal— comenzó Luna—, que no tiene nada de malo, Hermione. La guerra terminó hace 6 años, eres joven, él salió libre de todo, me trató bien en las mazmorras, por cierto, y es una persona común y corriente.

— Pero…. Pero es Malfoy— dijo Ginny.

— Suenas como a Ron— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

La pelirroja bufó y miró a Hermione. Achinó los ojos y cruzó sus manos tapándose la boca, colocando los codos en los brazos de su sillón de jardín. Miró a Hermione penetrantemente, haciendo que la castaña se arrellanara en el sillón que compartía con Luna.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Hermione con algo de reticencia a la mirada de su amiga.

— Te gustó— sentenció.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

— No lo sé, dímelo tú— dijo Ginny sonriendo al ver cómo Hermione se iba colocando más y más roja—. Solo vi una reacción similar a esa cuando te pregunté si te gustaba mi hermano en cuarto grado y me dijiste que sí, justo antes del torneo de los tres magos…

— ¿Ron? —preguntó Luna curiosa.

— … Fred— dijo Hermione torciendo el gesto.

— … así es— murmuró Ginny—. El hurón botador te gusta.

— Ginny, lo vi solo hoy… no lo he visto en… ¿6 años?

— No importa, el amor llega— dijo Luna para luego hacer un puchero pues su té se había terminado.

— ¿Ahora es amor?, ¿me enamoré? —dijo Hermione incrédula.

— ¿De quién se enamoró mi hermana? —preguntó un jovial Harry Potter entrando con una bolsa de papel que dejó en una mesa ratona. Iba junto a Ron, quien se colocó al lado de Luna para besarle la cabeza. Ambos estaban saliendo hacían varios años.

— De Draco Malfoy— dijo Luna mirando a Ron quien la miraba incrédulo.

— ¿De qué hablas, bonita? —dijo Ron algo aturdido. Hermione suspiró.

— Me encontré con el hurón en el autobús al centro. Conversamos y fue muy amable… cuando me estaba yendo me pidió el numero y yo le dije que se lo enviaría en un patronus. Eso es todo.

— Oh— dijo Harry sentándose donde Ginny estaba sentada quien pasó a sentarse en las piernas de su novio—, ¿y ya se lo mandaste? —preguntó.

— No.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

— Porque es Malfoy— dijeron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

— Son iguales— dijo Luna moviendo la cabeza en negativo, haciendo reír a Hermione suavemente.

— ¿Qué opinas tú, Harry? —preguntó la castaña.

— ¿Te digo la verdad?

— Por favor.

— Es buena idea.

— ¡Pero Harry! —alegó Ron.

— Es un buen mago, Ron. Si él hubiese podido estar de nuestro lado, con lo poderoso que sabemos que es, muchas personas tal vez se hubiesen salvado— dijo Harry torciendo el gesto recordando a sus amigos caídos—, pero, lamentablemente, tomó las decisiones equivocadas por culpa de consejos equivocados.

— Qué maduro, hermano— dijo Hermione impresionada—, digo, pensé que me harían un escándalo.

— ¿… has hablado con él, amor? —preguntó Ginny alzando la ceja izquierda.

— Sí— dijo Harry sonriendo culpable—. Me lo encontré en el ministerio hace poco. Trabaja en una empresa muggle – mágica como contador, y hace varios trámites en el ministerio. Conversamos con un café el otro día y me pareció alguien muy arrepentido.

Hermione meditó un momento. Recordaba el rostro de Malfoy, su sonrisa y sus ojos achinados acompañándola. Sonrió un momento y levantó su varita.

— _Expecto patronum—_ dijo Hermione haciendo que una gran nutria apareciera frente a ella—. Ve donde Draco Malfoy, mi número de móvil es 822543683— la gran nutria plateada se fue por una ventana y Hermione se relajó en el sillón.

— No creo que ese sangre pura tenga felétono de todos modos— dijo Ron alzando los hombros.

— Teléfono, Ron— regañaron sus amigos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco trabajaba frenéticamente frente a una pantalla de computador. Vivía en un cómodo departamento en el centro de la ciudad, amplio y muy agradable. Lo había comprado al salir de la universidad con el dinero que correspondía a su herencia. A pesar que su herencia era vasta, él decidió tomar solo una parte para comprar ese departamento de ensueño y dejar el resto para sus hijos. Su padre le dijo que no era necesario pues la herencia era incuantificable, pero Draco quería hacer su propia fortuna. Con todo lo ocurrido en la guerra, el platino sentía que necesitaba limpiar ese dinero. Su madre lo apoyo al 100% y Lucius, confinado en su mansión hasta el final de sus días y sin varita por 10 años, no tuvo más que acatar. Con los años trabajando había ahorrado muchísimo dinero que pensaba invertir en algún negocio en la sociedad mágica.

Le gustaba su trabajo. Tenía una especialización en finanzas mágicas y tenía un alto puesto en la empresa muggle – mágica de medicamentos.

El muchacho despegó un momento la vista del computador. Se sacó los anteojos de descanso que llevaba cuando estaba en él y masajeó sus ojos. Cuando miró hacia en frente, pudo divisar una nutria plateada volando hacia él. Como acto reflejo se cayó de la silla en la que estaba y se arrastró rápidamente hacia el buró para buscar un papel y un maldito bolígrafo que había desaparecido. Tomó su varita rápidamente.

— ¡Accio bolígrafo! —gritó. Cerca de 7 lápices bolígrafos llegaron a su encuentro, haciendo que Draco gritara y se cubriera, recibiendo el impacto de todos los lápices en su espalda. Los lápices cayeron al suelo y tomó uno y miró a la nutria. Nunca había visto su patronus, pero estaba seguro que era el de ella.

— _Mi número de móvil es 822543683—_ y la nutria desapareció.

— 822543683… espero no equivocarme— murmuró a tiempo que se levantaba y corría al teléfono.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Se rascó el brazo descuidadamente a tiempo que sus amigos conversaban. La castaña estaba de "vacaciones" desde el lunes, y estaba "disfrutando" de su segundo día, sin embargo, consideraba aburrido no hacer nada mientras ocurrían estas 3 semanas al año… tal vez más. Estaba preocupada. No le había contado a sus amigos de su situación laboral actual, pero quería seguir manteniendo el asunto en secreto.

— Nosotros nos iremos a la playa cuando Harry salga de vacaciones— dijo la pelirroja.

— ¿Y las harpías, hermanita? —preguntó Ron curioso mientras comía un pastelillo.

— Tuvimos buena temporada— dijo orgullosa mirando el horizonte—. Comenzaremos en septiembre, así que tengo muchas vacaciones— dijo la chica sonriendo.

— Yo saldré después que Harry vuelva— dijo Ron alzándose de hombros—, ahí podríamos organizar algo, ¿qué opinas, Lunita?

— Me parece genial. Coordinaré mis vacaciones para esa fecha— dijo la editora de "El Quisquilloso".

— ¿Y tú qué harás, Hermione? —preguntó Harry—… ¿Hermione?

— ¿Ah?

— Despierta, mujer— dijo Ginny sonriendo—, Harry te preguntó qué harías en tus vacaciones.

— Ah… me iré a Australia con mis padres.

— Oh… me parece encantador— dijo Luna—, el calor que está haciendo aquí es de infierno, ¿no creen?

Sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo cuando el sonido del celular de Hermione sonó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que Hermione contestara. La muchacha se levantó, sin embargo, Ginny la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

— No nos dejarás con el chisme a medias.

— … ¿y qué quieres que haga?

— ¡Contesta!, ¡y en altavoz!

— Pero Ginny.

— Anda, anda— dijo la muchacha.

— ¡Está bien!, por Merlín Ginny— dijo Hermione contestando, aunque sin el altavoz—. ¿bueno?

— _Granger?_

— Hola, Malfoy. No pensé que llamarías tan pronto— dijo la chica alzándose de hombros a sus amigos en gesto de _"no sé qué decir"_. Sus amigos le movían las manos para que dijera algo más—. ¿Cómo estás?

— _Bien, trabajando un poco… em… ¿Cuándo te vas a Australia?_

— Emm… el domingo, ¿por?

— _¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo? Digo, por los viejos tiempos._

— Em… ¿un café? —preguntó Hermione. Sus amigos le hacían gestos para que asintiera mientras que Ron hacía gestos categóricos de que colgara y dijera que no—, me parece perfecto. ¿Cuándo?

— _¿Tal vez hoy?, digo, para no perder el tiempo._

— Emm… claro.

— _Dudas mucho, Granger, ¿estás nerviosa?_

— Mi némesis del colegio me llama para tomar un café, obviamente estoy nerviosa, Malfoy, así que no te burles— dijo Hermione sonriendo haciendo a Ginny y a Luna hicieran gestos de gritos nerviosos, haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

— _Ok, para que no te sientas mal, también estaba nervioso; de hecho, me caí de mi silla cuando vi tu patrunus—_ dijo haciendo reír a Hermione. Ginny y Luna se miraron con signo de interrogación—. _¿Te parece ir a Stella?, ¿lo conoces?_

— Es mi cafetería favorita.

— _Perfecto. Te veo ahí a las… ¿5:30?_

— Sí… ahí estaré.

— _Nos vemos, Hermione…_

— Nos vemos Draco.

Y la comunicación se cortó. Hermione miró a sus amigas y a su hermano y los cuatros gritaron emocionados, haciendo rodar los ojos a Ron y reír a carcajadas a Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, ¿de verdad estaba buscando ropa en el closet de Ginny con ayuda de ella y Luna?

— Te verás preciosa así— dijo Ginny viendo como su vestido de flores pequeñas y unas sandalias a juego.

— Me siento incómoda— dijo mientras bajaba su vestido—, ¿combino?

— ¿Quién es la que ve colores? Yo, así que confía en mí.

— Tranquila, te ves linda— dijo Luna sonriendo y arreglando unos bucles de Hermione.

— ¿Maquillaje? —preguntó Ginny

— Olvídalo, voy con Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?

— Con Draco— picó Ginny cantarina.

Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera. Quedaban 5 minutos, así que decidió irse. Besó las mejillas de sus amigas, gritó un "adiós" a Harry y Ron quienes veían futbol en la televisión de Harry y se apareció en la cafetería Stella. Era una cafetería nueva en el centro de Londres muggle, pero con la ventaja que era mágica, y podían aparecerse en el recibidor de apariciones.

Llegó al café y suspiró nerviosa. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy querría tomar un café con ella? Él era un chico guapo y la verdad es que ella no se sentía a la par en belleza… ahora se arrepentía de no haber permitido a Ginny maquillarse.

Caminó hacia un rincón donde había un sillón. Si el chico no llegaba, pues quería hacerle una broma, ella estaría cómoda y a gusto. No se haría ninguna ilusión.

— Calor, ¿no? —preguntó alguien cerca mientras Hermione miraba el menú.

— Menos mal que bajó un poco— dijo para luego mirar a su interlocutor. Sonrió—. No sé por qué no me impresiona que seas tú— dijo mirando a Malfoy quien se sentaba frente a ella.

— Me gusta eso de intrigar— dijo sonriendo—. ¿Cómo te fue en el tramite?

— Bien. mañana tendré que ir a buscarlo.

— Genial. Australia está en invierno, ¿no?

— Sí, y lo agradezco— dijo la chica a tiempo que con la varita tocaba una taza de chocolate caliente. A pesar del calor que sentía, el chocolate caliente jamás pasaría de moda para ella.

— Prueba los muffins de arándano— recomendó el platino.

— ¿No saben raro?

— Son deliciosos.

— Bueno… sí no me gusta te lo comes tú.

— Claro. Mmmm— Draco sacó su varita y tocó un mocaccino y un pedazo de pie de manzana.

Las cartas emitieron una luz al tocarlas. Luego de pedir, Draco sonrió.

— Lamento si te coloqué nerviosa con esta llamada, es que dije "¿qué nos impide ser amigos?" ya la guerra terminó.

— Harry me dijo lo mismo— dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosa—. No creo que sea nada malo ser amigos, ¿no?

— Para nada. Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago por obligación y adicto a la literatura clásica y contemporánea— dijo estirando su mano. Hermione la aceptó sonriendo.

— Hermione Granger, hija de muggle de nacimiento y lectora empedernida.

— Un gusto— dijo el muchacho apretando la mano que le había sido aceptada—. Lindas manos.

— Gracias.

Sus pedidos llegaron en un momento más, el día estaba ideal para beber café y chocolate, y para ser sinceros fue una conversación amena.

Hermione se enteró que Draco estudió contabilidad y finanzas en la universidad e hizo una maestría en esta última. Le contó que pasaba siempre entre Gringotts y el Londres muggle y que estaba trabajando junto al jefe.

— Y tu jefe es mago, supongo.

— Sí… Blasie Zabini, ¿lo conoces?

— Espera— dijo Hermione tras casi botar por la nariz su chocolate—, ¿Blaise Zabini es tu jefe?

— Sí… increíble, ¿no?

— La verdad es que sí… Dios, Blaise— dijo sonriendo.

— Necesitaba ayuda con las finanzas y comencé ayudándole hasta que me contrató. El maldito bastardo paga bien y es mi mejor amigo. No hemos dejado de lado la amistad y acepta mi consejo. De todas formas, aún manejo los negocios limpios que mi padre tiene, así que algo de administración sé.

— Me alegro.

— ¿Y tú? Hemos hablado mucho de mí.

— Supongo que no te molesta

— Para nada— dijo Draco subiendo su taza como brindando en tono de broma—. Cuéntame de ti. ¿Te casaste con la comadreja?

— ¿Qué?, ¿con Ron? No— dijo Hermione riendo—. Es novio de Luna Lovegood. Yo estoy soltera— dijo mientras revolvía su chocolate. Se movió incómoda y lo miró—. Digo… no me casé.

— Tranquila.

— Em… ok. Estudié leyes mágicas. Soy… abogada en el ministerio— murmuró escondiéndose en su taza.

— ¿Abogada del ministerio? Estudiaste leyes mágicas, ¿en dónde?

— En la universidad de Oxford. Saqué el título de leyes mágicas y el de leyes en el mundo muggle.

— ¿En serio?, ¿si necesitamos asesoría legal podrías ayudarnos?, mientras no importune tu trabajo en el ministerio.

Hermione suspiró. A la mierda, de todas formas, ¿qué perdía?

— Me despidieron el viernes del ministerio. Ya no necesitaban mis servicios y me despidieron. Lo bueno es que me pagaron los años de servicio y ahora estoy pensando de manera categórica ir a trabajar a Australia. Estudiaré algo allá y me quedaré con mis padres hasta que me pueda establecer o me maten los puristas de la sangre… lo que pase primero— dijo Hermione rápidamente, mirando su muffin de arándano aún sin tocar.

Draco la miró incrédulo. Parpadeó un par de veces y dejó salir una risa incrédula e impresionada por la boca.

— Espera… ¿residirás en Australia?

— Aunque no lo creas soy mitad australiana. Tengo pasaporte australiano e inglés, así que puedo vivir allá sin problemas. Mi mamá es australiana y me inscribieron cuando nací como inglesa – australiana— dijo la chica revolviendo su chocolate y alzándose de hombros.

— Pero… ¿te vas?, ¿y tus amigos?

— Ese es el problema… eres el primero que sabe de esto. Pero puede que me aburra a la semana y quiera volver a Londres. Pero si encuentro algo mejor allá, me quedaré. La guerra nos quitó mucho y… la verdad es que hay demasiada supremacía de la sangre aún, y ya no quiero lidiar con esto.

— … ¿te sacaron del ministerio porque eres hija de muggle? —dedujo el muchacho.

— Sí… no es de manera oficial, pero el jefe le tiene manía a los hijos e muggle. Además, en el ministerio no iba a subir más de puesto y no estaba ganando mucho para independizarme. Tengo el dinero que me dio Harry cuando lo nombraron orden de merlín primera clase. El dinero que ganó lo repartió entre Ron y yo. Le dijimos que no, pero de todas formas lo depositó. No he querido tocarlo, así que estoy aún viviendo con mis padres.

— ¿Buscaste en el mundo muggle?

— Sí… pero tengo el correo electrónico lleno de "gracias, te llamamos"

— ¿Y si vienes a trabajar con nosotros? Tenemos mucho trabajo legal y pagamos a dos tipos que se hacen cargo. Uno por el mundo muggle y otro por el mágico. Serías ideal.

— No lo sé, Malfoy. Se supone que ahora somos amigos y no quiero arruinarlo por trabajo.

— Qué linda eres— dijo Draco alzando su ceja haciendo reír a Hermione—. Piénsalo.

— Lo haré. Gracias.

Siguieron hablando de banalidades y gustos hasta que dieron las 8 de la noche y tuvieron que irse. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y con estas sonrosadas se aparecieron en sus respectivas casas.

Draco por una parte, se sentó en su sofá y se quedó pensando en la castaña como idiota. Ya estaba adulto, había tenido muchas novias, y el saber que Hermione estaba soltera le daba un calorcito en el pecho que lo hacía pensar en ella aún más fuerte. Esperaba que la muchacha aceptara y pudiesen trabajar juntos en la empresa. Aunque ella era muy independiente, Draco no dudaba de las capacidades intelectuales y profesionales de Hermione. Llamaría a Blaise para contarle lo ocurrido aquel día. Estaba en la última semana de trabajo y el viernes saldría de vacaciones, pero haría algo para que la chica no se quedara en Australia.

Hermione por otra, se quedó sonriendo hasta que llegó a la cocina. Ahí, su madre ordenaba algunas cosas.

— Hola cariño. ¿me ayudas?, quiero embalar todo antes del viaje.

— Claro.

Porque, a pesar que le dijo a Draco que lo pensaría, la decisión estaba tomada; se iría a Australia.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En una oficina en el centro de Londres Muggle, dando la espalda a un gran ventanal, Blaise miraba a su platino amigo y contador con los ojos brillosos de lágrimas contenidas por la risa. Eran las 11 de la mañana.

— ¿Tú y la hija de Muggle Granger? ¿Tomando café en el Stella? Me parece irrisorio.

— Sí, también a mí— dijo Draco malhumorado—. Te estoy contando algo serio y tú te burlas, ¿qué clase de amigo eres?

— Tu mejor amigo, Draco— dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo—. Bueno, ahora en serio, ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Porque desde que te conozco jamás le había pedido el número a una chica…

— Porque antes no conocía los teléfonos, Blaise— dijo Draco masajeándose la sien derecha—. Y sí, me gusta.

— ¡Yo sabía! — dijo Blaise moviendo los brazos en victoria—, y lo siento, no cumpliré mi promesa— dijo riendo.

— ¿Qué promesa?

— Cuando estábamos en cuarto año y vimos a Granger entrar al baile, me hiciste prometer que te golpearía con una bludger si alguna vez me decías que te gustaba la ratona de biblioteca.

— … gracias por no cumplirla— dijo Draco parpadeando confundido—. Cómo sea. La chica es abogada muggle y mágica.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

— Y no tiene trabajo. Los bastardos del ministerio la despidieron por ser hija de Muggle.

— Espera, ¿la pureza de la sangre sigue? Pensé que se había acabado con el bastardo cara de serpiente.

— Al parecer— dijo Draco alzándose de hombros.

— Menos mal que nos largamos de ese cochino lugar— dijo Blaise a lo que Draco asintió solemne—. ¿Y le ofreciste trabajo?

— Asesoría legal, nada más.

— ¿Y por qué no le ofreciste trabajo? Necesitamos un abogado con urgencia.

— Se va a Australia en unos días— murmuró con algo de pesar.

Blaise torció el gesto y no agregó nada más que un "qué le vamos a hacer" resignado. Siguió con sus papeles mientras Draco salía del despacho hacia su propia oficina. Tenía trabajo y no quería -podía- gastar tiempo pensando en la castaña. En lo linda que se veía con ese vestido y en lo adorable que se había visto de amarillo en el autobús.

— A la mierda— dijo a tiempo que sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y discaba el número.

— _¿Bueno?_

— ¿Hermione? Soy Draco.

— _Buenos días Draco—_ dijo Hermione riendo— _, te noto algo ansioso, ¿qué pasa?_

— Quería preguntarte si has pensado en mi propuesta.

— _¿Asesoría legal?_

— Así es. Hablé con Blaise y le encantó la idea. Al meno que ganes algo de dinero de aquí a que te vayas. Es algo cortito— Draco la escucho reír del otro lado.

— _Eres adorable. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que Draco Malfoy me llamaría para ofrecerme trabajo lo más probable es que lo hubiese hechizado y mandado a un loquero… ¿dónde queda tu trabajo?_

— Te mando un texto con la dirección— dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

— _Lo estaré esperando. Hasta más tarde._

— Hasta más tarde.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono y Draco se sintió vulnerable. Parecía desesperado, y la verdad sea dicha, desde que se había deshecho del compromiso con Astoria Greengrass que no habia tenido cita "normal" con ninguna mujer. De hecho, jamás había tenido una cita con ninguna mujer a excepción de Hermione Granger. Todas habían sido cama y nada más.

¿Por qué se había atrevido a pedirle el número? Era una chica guapa e inteligente, pero había sido su enemigo durante toda su infancia. Tal vez olvidar el pasado podría ayudarles ahora.

Tecleó la dirección y la hora, antes del almuerzo, y se lo envío. El texto de respuesta decía " _12 en punto estaré en tu oficina"_

Se sentía como un maldito puberto y no entendía por qué.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— ¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Qué me pongo, que me pongo?! ¡Mamaaaaá! — gritó Hermione en su habitación.

Había salido de la ducha hacían escasos dos minutos puesto que había ido a recoger temprano su pasaporte y el calor la había bañado en sudor. A penas puso un pie en su recámara le había sonado el celular. Al darse cuenta que era Draco, el teléfono había caído de sus manos y en un intento de que no cayera al piso se había contestado.

Su madre entró corriendo a la habitación donde Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y en su cabello y la puerta del baño abierta para que saliera el vapor.

— ¿Una araña? — preguntó Jane Granger.

— No mamá, tengo una cita…digo, una entrevista de trabajo o algo así.

— Pero hija… pensé que buscarías algo en Australia.

— Sí mamá, solo es una asesoría legal. No me tomara de aquí al domingo… espero. El asunto es que ahí trabaja un chico que… bueno…— Hermione rodó los ojos; ya no era quinceañera—. El imbécil me gusta. Y quiero verme linda.

— Pero si eres linda Hermione.

— Mamá…

— Está bien, está bien, te ayudaré… veamos.

La señora Granger tenía un gusto exquisito para vestirse y combinar. Hermione en cambio tenía un problemilla en los ojos llamado "acromatopsia", que es la dificultad de distinguir lo tono de lo colores, por lo que Hermione siempre prefería usar colore planos y fáciles de diferenciar. No sabía combinar, por lo que siempre pedía ayuda, en Hogwarts a Ginny y en casa a Jane. Su madre le mostró un vestido algo viejo, pero que con magia podría arreglar y cambiar el color. Era un vestido simple con escote corazón y falda godé, de tela delgada que lo hacía muy veraniego, pero elegante. Jane decidió ponerlo de color verde agua y que le dejara las flores. Hermione tuvo que buscar un color similar en su habitación para poder cambiarlo; por ella lo hubiese puesto negro. Sandalias a juego claras y maquillaje natural.

— No madre, maquillaje no.

— Hija, un poco de labial no te hará daño. Quieres impresionar al imbécil, ¿no?

— … un poco… sí.

— Entonces no te quejes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se apareció en un callejón cercano a lugar indicado y caminó segura hacia la empresa. Subió por el ascensor y llegó al último piso del edificio de 15. Ahí una señora de edad tecleaba cosas en su computadora.

— ¿Disculpe? —preguntó Hermione.

— El señor Zabini está ocupado— murmuró la mujer frunciendo el ceño sin quitar su vista de la computadora.

— Em… no. Tengo una cita con el señor Malfoy— dijo Hermione pensando que ese "señor Malfoy" sonaba algo sexy.

— El señor Malfoy está ocupado también— dijo aún la señora sin siquiera mirarle. Hermione rodó los ojos y suspiró levantando el flequillo de su frente.

— ¿Podría decirle que la señorita Hermione Granger está aquí?

La mujer la miró de inmediato, con la boca abierta en impacto.

— Señorita Granger, discúlpeme por mi mala educación, no me fijé que era usted. Es un honor que una heroína de guerra esté en este humilde edificio.

— Emm…. ¿Gracias?

— ¿Quiere un café? ¿Un té? ¿Algo? Los señores están en una junta de emergencia. Los acaban de citar.

— Em… un té estaría bien, gracias— dijo Hermione sonriendo con las mejillas encendidas. Le cohibía un poco eso de la fama por la guerra.

Hermione se sentó en un cómodo sillón y bebió su té de naranja. Sacó su celular y tecleó un rápido "ya llegué, sigue en tu reunión, te espero" para Draco. Cuando se lo envió sus mejillas se encendieron. Nunca había hecho esas cosas, pero ya no estaba en el colegio, tenía derecho a sentir lo que le viniera en ganas… ¿por qué no lo conoció antes? O mejor dicho, encontró antes… sus planes en Australia estaban listos. Se iría con sus padres y se establecería ahí.

Luego recordó a sus amigos. Debía contarles, porque ellos no serían el impedimento para quedarse.

Ni siquiera el hecho que le gustara el imbécil de Malfoy sería impedimento de irse. Se iría, punto.

Un nudo en el estómago se apoderó de ella a tiempo que se lo tocaba y cerraba los ojos. Por primera vez desde que había decidido irse sentía que no se quería ir.

Las puertas centrales se abrieron y Hermione intentó hacerse lo más invisible que pudo, sin mover su postura y bebiendo elegantemente su té, como su madre le había enseñado toda la vida.

— Muchas gracias, señor Zabini por este maravilloso proyecto. Ayudará muchísimo a la comunidad, tanto mágica como muggle.

— No hay de qué, señor Quincey, es un honor colaborar con la comunidad mágica y muggle.

— Así me gusta. Señor Malfoy, ¿nos prestaría su chimenea para aparecer en la oficina del primer ministro muggle?

— Sí tiene acceso, adelante— dijo Draco sonriendo y llevándolo a una oficina que, supuso Hermione, era la propia. Una cosquilla en la boca del estómago se apoderó de ella cuando lo vio salir.

— Adella, cariño, ¿hay alguna visita?

— Sí, señor Zabini, la señorita Hermione Granger— dijo apuntándola en el sillón donde ella sonreía al moreno.

— ¡Pero si es Hermione Granger! —gritó con júbilo Blaise acercándose. Hermione se puso de pie. Blaise estiró sus manos para tomar las de Hermione—. Draco me comentó que eras abogada mágica y muggle, y no sabes la alegría que me dio… pero pasa, pasa a mi oficina, llamaré a Draco de inmediato. ¿cómo has estado?, Potter, ¿los Weasley? Dime que la pelirroja no se ha casado porque de verdad amaba su pelo— dijo el moreno haciendo reír a Hermione, relajándola.

— Aún no se enlazan, pero están viviendo juntos con Harry. Tienen planes para dos años más por lo que sé.

— Rayos… bueno, tendré que seguir en la soltería… créeme que por esa mujer dejaba este estilo de vida de perdido y culisuelto.

— Eso es muy halagador— dijo Hermione riendo y entrando a la oficina junto a Blaise. Draco llegó tras de ella.

— Hola… te ves… linda… ¿cómo estás?

— Bien— dijo Hermione sonriendo al ver a Malfoy nervioso.

— Eso no lo había visto nunca— dijo Blaise sentándose en la cabecera de su escritorio—. Draco Malfoy nervioso estando frente a una chica.

— Es que se ve linda— dijo Draco alzando los hombros.

— A este le dieron verita serum— murmuró audible Blaise haciendo sonreír a Hermione, quien estaba muy ruborizada. "¡Gracias madre por tus consejos de belleza!" dijo mentalmente la castaña—. Como sea. No sé si Draco te ha informado.

— No. La verdad es que vengo a ver todo eso.

— Mira— dijo Blaise a tiempo que Hermione y Draco se sentaban frente a él—. Tenemos que hacer los registros legales de la empresa para patentar productos tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, y necesitamos un poco de ayuda con eso, cuáles son los pasos por seguir y cómo conseguirlo en el menor tiempo posible. Aún tenemos a los abogados responsables de los dos mundos, pero tengo pensado despedirlos porque no hacen nada— dijo el moreno acercándose al teléfono— un momento… ¿Adella, cariño? ¿podrías traernos tres bebidas bien frías, por favor? Hace un calor de infierno… gracias. Como te decía, nos interesa mucho… muchísimo que trabajes con nosotros— dijo a tiempo que las tres bebidas volaban a las manos de los presentes—. Aquí podrás crecer como abogada, tendrás tu propio despacho y tendrás al rubio 24 / 7 junto a ti— dijo haciendo reír a Draco.

— Zabini…

— Por favor, dime Blaise.

— Bueno— dijo Hermione sonriendo—, Blaise, la verdad es que es muy tentadora la oferta, pero yo el domingo me voy a Australia. Principalmente es por 3 semanas, pero si encuentro algo allá me quedaré.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Si se puede saber?

— Aquí aún hay… mucho asco hacia mí— dijo mirando dolida hacia un lado—. Por lo que represento y por lo que soy— dijo bajando la vista. Blaise y Draco se miraron contrariados; ellos se sentían igual—. No me puedo alejar del mundo mágico, así que la única forma es irme a otro país.

— Piénsalo, Hermione— dijo Blaise tomando las manos de la muchacha—. De verdad hay alternativa.

— … puedo hacerles la asesoría que necesitan ahora. Es super fácil y rápido, y créanme que quedarán satisfechos— dijo la muchacha también mirando a Draco—. Pero necesito tiempo para ver si me quedo o no.

— Está bien. Puedo entender eso— dijo Blaise.

— No sé si te sirva de algo, Hermione— dijo Draco por primera vez y llamando la atención de la muchacha—, pero a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo— dijo a tiempo que Blaise subía su manga izquierda. Un tatuaje de un árbol grande estaba dibujado alrededor de la marca tenebrosa. Draco tenía el mismo tatuaje, pero aquel árbol estaba rellenado por completo, con aves volando alrededor. Todo en un negro que resaltaba su pálida piel—. Blaise y yo también salimos del mundo mágico por la misma razón. Somos ex mortífagos, aunque no hayamos hecho nada en la guerra más que sufrir al igual que todos ustedes. Hay salida. El mundo muggle no es malo, ¿sabes?

— Lo sé. Lo pensaré. Pero acepto lo de la asesoría legal, si es que aún la quieren.

— ¡Claro! —dijo Blaise sonriendo y sacando del cajón un papel—. Este sería tu salario.

Hermione vio el papel y asintió. Eran muchísimo dinero, sin embargo, Hermione se las apañó para mantener la calma.

— ¿No será mucho para una simple asesoría legal?

— Sabemos lo que vales, Hermione. Es lo justo.

— Bien— dijo Hermione—. ¿Podemos comenzar ahora?

— ¿O después de almuerzo? Draco, ¿llevarías a almorzar a la señorita Granger? Y luego a trabajar.

— Claro. Un placer. Granger, ¿Me permite? —dijo juguetón tendiéndole la mano.

— Por supuesto, Malfoy— dijo Hermione riendo.

— Vayan, vayan.

— ¿Tú no vas, Blaise? —preguntó Draco.

— No, quiero terminar este informe. Almorzaré más rato.

— Bueno. ¿Te traigo un sándwich?

— De queso y pepinillos… ¿Cómo se llaman?

— ¿Hamburguesas? —dijo Hermione al ver que Draco se alzaba de hombros.

— ¡Sí! De ese local con una M amarilla.

— Ok. Te veo al rato.

Durante el día conversaron de varias cosas, tanto en el almuerzo como en el trabajo, incluidas cosas del colegio y anécdotas. La tarde pasó entre risas, trabajo serio y visitas de Blaise.

Ya llegadas las 6 de la tarde, Hermione tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo avanzado, y solo era miércoles.

— Me temo que terminaré esto antes del viernes— dijo la muchacha entregándole los papeles a Draco. El atardecer estaba a sus espaldas.

— Parece que sí— dijo Draco torciendo el gesto y bajando la vista—. Es entretenido trabajar contigo…

— Parecemos quinceañeros— dijo Hermione sentándose en la mesa y colocándose un bucle tras su oreja. El rebelde se volvió a su lugar de origen.

— Lo sé— murmuró Draco acercándose y colocando el rebelde bucle tras la oreja de Hermione—. Lamento si te incomoda, pero trataré de no actuar como un quinceañero.

— Adelante.

Y sin mediar nada más se acercó a ella. Hermione miraba los ojos de Draco entrecerrarse y no pudo hacer nada más que entrecerrar los ojos y acercarse un poco a él.

Un beso suave, casto y nervioso fue lo que obtuvieron. Una sensación de armonía que en un momento se volvió mucho más fogoso. Draco la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, pidiendo con su lengua permiso para entrar, haciendo que Hermione gimiera en el beso dándole paso.

— Chicos, ya me voy a ca… sa— dijo Blaise entrando y encontrándose con la escena. Draco y Hermione se separaron de inmediato. Hermione se tapó la boca pues sabía que su labial se había corrido—. No te avergüences, Hermione, la tensión sexual que había aquí era intensa. Sigan en lo suyo. Nos vemos mañana— dijo cantarín cerrando la puerta.

Los jóvenes se miraron y comenzaron a reír con ganas a tiempo que Draco la tomaba por la cintura y la abrazaba. Se quedaron en silencio y sintieron paz. Una paz que no comprendieron hasta ese momento.

* * *

tranquiiiiila, viene la segunda parte (Guiño)


	2. Chapter 2

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, l **a trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y **no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar** (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net,con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). **Di no al plagio**

 **Esta historia es un regalo para Vania (Reva4) por nuestro "Amigo secreto" del grupo "Chilenas Dramioneras".Segunda parte! espero no haberte decepcionado**

* * *

II

La asesoría legal había terminado el viernes, y a las 4 de la tarde, Blaise tenía una reunión con los representantes legales de los compradores del mundo muggle y mágico.

La empresa de Blaise entregaba servicios farmacológicos con ambos mundos. Se dedicaba a crear y patentar los medicamentos que salían al mercado. Blaise había hecho una maestría en pociones y también en farmacología en el mundo muggle. Había conocido médicos con los que trabajaba y él había puesto el capital para crear la empresa. Estaba muy entusiasmado con este proyecto porque le garantizaba un contrato casi de por vida con el ministerio de salud inglés, pues necesitaban una vacuna en contra el virus AH1N1, virus que había llegado a los seres mágicos también el invierno pasado. En esta reunión, Blaise entregó todos los papeles legales hecho por Hermione, la cual también estaba en el lugar.

— Excelente, señor Zabini— dijo el ministro de salud muggle—. Estamos en un trato— dijo el hombre estirando la mano para estrecharla con la de un muy sonriente Zabini—. Excelente trabajo legal, señorita Granger. Me encantaría que trabajara en algún momento con el ministerio no mágico— dijo el hombre

Porque sí. Todo el ministerio muggle, al menos las cabezas, tenían conocimiento del mundo mágico, técnicamente porque todas las cabezas eran seres mágicos y squibs.

— Sería un honor, pero Stardust me tiene apartada— dijo haciendo reír al ministro.

— Pues me encanta tu manera de trabajar, niña. Bueno, señores, señorita, nos vemos— dijo el hombre levantándose y caminando hacia la salida. Cuando cerró la puerta, el ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien estaba con el abogado del ministerio, miraba ceñudo a la castaña. Al fin cuando se vio libre del ministro muggle, habló. Su compañero, el señor Logan Preston, miraba todo como si se fuese a ensuciar.

— Y dime, Hermione, y espero no importunar, ¿qué haces trabajando para Zabini? —preguntó Shacklebolt intrigado—. Ahora deberías estar en tu puesto en el ministerio.

— Pues, señor ministro… usted me despidió— dijo Hermione sin comprender mucho lo dicho por el ex auror. Draco y Zabini se miraron confundidos de manera imperceptible.

— ¿Qué yo… qué? —dijo extrañado. Miró entonces a su compañero—. ¿Sabes algo de esto, Logan?

— Em… no, yo.

— Logan, tú me dijiste que no necesitaban gente como yo en ese cubículo y me dijiste que me pagarías todo si me iba de inmediato… que no querías mi cara en el ministerio, y que el ministro tampoco— dijo Hermione dolida al mago que se estaba poniendo rojo.

— Yo no te dije eso.

— Tengo a muchos compañeros de testigo, así que no mientas.

— Creo que esto tiene que hablarlo usted, señor ministro, con su abogado. Hermione está algo afectada— intervino Draco—, y no quiero que se sienta incómoda ahora. Sin ser irrespetuoso ni nada, creo que es hora de ir a casa.

— Muy de acuerdo contigo, Malfoy— dijo Kingsley mirando aún con enojo a su abogado—. Hermione, quiero hablar contigo el lunes temprano. ¿Es posible?

— Lo siento, señor… el domingo viajo a Australia.

— Oh… ¿y mañana sábado?

— Le avisaré con un patronus.

— Perfecto… Logan, vámonos; tenemos mucho que hablar.

El ministro y su abogado se levantaron y despidiéndose de todos se fueron. Hermione suspiró y se recargó en el hombro de Draco quien besó el tope de sus rizos.

— Me alegra que tengas la cuenta, Blaise. Mi trabajo aquí está hecho— murmuró la chica bajando la cabeza.

— Cariño, no puedes irte— dijo Blaise sentándose en frente de ella—. Te necesitamos.

— Yo te necesito también— dijo Draco haciendo que Hermione colocara su cara en el cuello de Draco.

— Lo sé, pero tengo un compromiso con mis padres… no puedo decirles que no.

Blaise miró el techo y mordió el interior de su mejilla, pensando.

— Ya sé. Hermione— pidió Blaise mirándola—. Anda a Australia. Si no te sientes cómoda allá y quieres volver, el trabajo aquí te estará esperando.

— Gracias…

— Y sobre Draco, creo que deben hablarlo. Es hora de ir a casa de todas formas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaron juntos por la calle, tranquilamente. Hacía calor a las 5 de la tarde, pero la sombra de los árboles era agradable.

— Calor, ¿no? —comenzó Draco.

— Ya no tanto. Está agradable para caminar.

— Hermione… ni siquiera te he pedido que seas mi novia, sabiendo que te irías el domingo, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad eres especial… por eso no te he seducido ni te he llevado a mi cama— dijo moviendo las cejas haciéndola reír.

— Te encontrarías con una idiota de 25 años que no tiene nada de experiencia sexual.

— Pues, puede que en algo pueda ayudar— dijo Draco riendo—. Como sea… siento muchas cosas por ti y sigo sintiéndome como un quinceañero cuando estoy contigo y es completamente distinto a lo que soy normalmente, y considerando que solo nos tomó dos días sentir todo esto… lo que quiero decir Hermione— dijo tomando su mano y deteniendo su caminar—, es que me vuelves loco.

— Tú también a mí.

— Y… no quiero que una relación conmigo te detenga, porque eso es muy cliché, pero si no encuentras vida en Australia o te aburres de los canguros… quiero que sepas que estoy aquí.

— ¿Y si me encuentro a gusto con los canguros?

— Algo haré, pero no quiero separarme de ti… necesito buscar una forma, pero… solo necesito tiempo para pensar en algo.

Hermione enlazó sus manos tras la nuca de Draco y empinándose lo besó.

— Te quiero un montón— dijo Hermione sonriendo—. ¿Y te cuento un secreto?

— Dime.

— No le he dicho a nadie que estoy "saliendo" contigo.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Potter y la pandilla?

— Ni siquiera a ellos— dijo Hermione riendo.

— Diles… será épico y me pones sus reacciones en el pensadero.

Hermione rio a tiempo que recibía los labios de Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— Me iré a Australia por tres meses. Y si me hayo allá, me quedaré para siempre— soltó Hermione como una bomba en Grimmauld place n° 12 esa misma tarde.

— Que tú ¿qué? —dijo Ginny sin mover un músculo de la impresión.

— ¿Y tu trabajo, Hermione? —preguntó Ron.

— Me despidieron el viernes pasado. No querían gente hija de muggle en mi puesto y Logan, el supervisor, me entregó la carta firmada por el ministro.

— No lo creo… de Kingsley no lo creo— dijo Harry afectado—. ¿Te irás?, ¿y nosotros?

— Nosotros no importamos, Harry— sentenció Luna—, es la felicidad de Hermione… cariño, ¿te sientes segura de esto?

— Sí y no.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es una promesa que le hice a mis padres y de verdad quiero hacerlo… pero he empezado a salir con Malfoy… y de verdad siento que lo quiero — dijo a tiempo que el salón se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios—. Él me dice que haga lo que mi corazón diga, que me quiere y aceptará lo que yo elija. Me iré de todas maneras, aunque lo extrañe… aunque los extrañe.

— Arreglaremos las cosas en el ministerio— dijo Ron enojado—, ¿puristas de la sangre? ¡Mis polainas!

— Ron— dijo Luna—, debemos preguntarle a Hermione, cariño, ¿tu quieres volver al ministerio?

— Ahí no creceré profesionalmente, en cambio en Stardust podría hacerlo.

— ¿Stardust? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó esta vez Ginny.

— La empresa que tiene Blaise Zabini, donde trabaja Draco.

— Blaise Zabini, ¿he? —dijo Ginny mirando el cielo, contemplativa.

— Ese tipo te tenía ganas— masculló Harry haciendo reír a Ginny.

— Pero yo he estado siempre estúpidamente enamorada de ti, así que no te sientas celoso— dijo acariciando su barbilla—. Entonces ¿trabajas para ellos?

— En realidad, no. Estuve haciendo una asesoría legal mágica y muggle para un negocio y me ofrecieron quedarme.

— ¿Sucio? —preguntó Ron.

— No, Ronald, ellos trabajan con medicamentos.

— ¿Drogas? —dijo Harry.

— ¡No!, son medicamentos que se están comercializando en el mundo muggle y en el mágico, por es necesitaban mi ayuda. Me pagaron bien y con ese dinero podré comprarles regalitos de Australia… si es que vuelvo.

— No creo que vuelvas— sentenció Luna. Todos se quedaron mirándola—, al menos no pronto. Siento que estás muy decidida amiga. Dime, ¿serías más feliz lejos de Londres? Porque de nosotros siempre estarás cerca, ¿no es así?

— Sí. Dejarlos nunca fue mi intención, por algo existen los métodos de comunicación mágicos y muggles… el problema es la sociedad mágica, que si no cambia es difícil que vuelva. Me rendí, luché muchísimo tiempo y no recibí más que malos tratos.

— Juro que haré algo… ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? Estuviste cuatro años luchando sola— alegó Harry dolido.

— Porque era mi lucha… además, mañana hablo con Kingsley; él puede hacer el cambio… de hecho, Draco y Blaise se fueron del mundo mágico por lo mismo. Para ellos el mundo muggle es algo nuevo por descubrir; yo ya lo conozco, sé lo podrido que está también. Necesito liberarme.

— Pues, buen viaje— dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado y abrazándola.

— Gracias Gin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El sábado por la noche Hermione estaba lista para dormir por última vez en aquella cama. Era nueva, pues la suya había sido destruida luego que los mortífagos entraran a la fuerza hacía 6 años. Todo en esa casa era prácticamente nuevo. Todo en esa casa le recordaba los malos tiempos de la guerra.

Se cepilló el cabello y lo trenzó para luego subirse a su cama y taparse. El celular comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Bueno? —contestó sin ver.

— _Hola hermosa—_ dijo Draco al otro lado de la línea.

— De tanto que me dices hermosa me lo harás creer.

— _Pues créelo, eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta._

— Sí claro— dijo Hermione riendo—. ¿Cómo estás?

— _La verdad extrañándote… ¿podrías abrir la ventana?_

Hermione sonrió y salió de su cama para abrir la ventana. Ahí, en una escoba, a vista y paciencia de cualquiera, estaba Draco con el teléfono en el oído.

— Pasa, loco, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

— Tranquila que recién me saqué el hechizo desilusionador— dijo Draco entrando con la escoba en la mano.

Ambos colgaron la llamada y sonrieron. Hermione cerró la ventana y las cortinas para luego abrazarse a su cintura.

— Te voy a extrañar— murmuró la castaña haciendo que Draco apretara aún más su agarre.

— Yo más— dijo Draco besando su cabello—. Algo haré y te iré a ver.

— Draco— Hermione se separó un momento—. No quiero que te desvivas por esto— dijo apuntando el espacio entre ellos—, tienes derecho a tener una relación normal, no a larga distancia. Sabes bien que no sé si volveré y no quiero que me esperes.

— No te esperaré, estaré aquí— dijo sonriendo.

— Ay Draco…— Hermione se limitó a abrazarlo—. ¿Qué nos pasó?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Dos días… solo dos días bastaron para que tú y yo…

— Tal vez teníamos tensión sexual acumulada con los años— sugirió Draco sobre su pelo haciéndola reír.

— Puede ser… cuando estábamos en Hogwarts lo que tenías de guapo lo tenías de idiota.

— Lamento eso— Draco la alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. De verdad lo siento— susurró.

— Está bien. Ya pasó— dijo para volver a abrazarlo.

— De verdad te quiero mucho. No sé que hiciste ese día en el autobús, pero quedé rendido a tus pies. No pude evitar pedirte el número. Estaba muy nervioso.

— Yo también lo estaba. De hecho, dudé en enviarte el patronus. Mis amigos me dijeron que no, que sí, que eras Malfoy— dijo haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos sabiendo que había sido alguno de los Weasley—, pero Harry me dijo que había hablado contigo en el ministerio.

— … Hermione… a riesgo que termines con lo que sea que tengamos… yo no he hablado con Potter… de hecho no lo veo desde hace 6 años.

— Entonces… ¿por qué es que me dijo…?

— Tal vez solo vio lo dudosa que estabas y …— Draco se alzó de hombros.

— Dijo muchas cosas buenas de ti e incluso me dijo que trabajabas en uan empresa mágica muggle.

— Es que me ama en secreto y me sigue— dijo haciéndola reír—. Puede ser porque es el abogado a favor de mi causa en el ministerio. Debe estar al tanto de lo que hago o me revocarán la sentencia, pero este es el último año de eso.

Hermione se sentó en su cama a tiempo que Draco la acompañaba.

— No te haré nada justo el día antes de tu partida. Cuando vuelvas te haré cosas— advirtió Draco subiendo y bajando sus cejas, un poco más oscuras que su cabello.

— Me alegro, porque ando con periodo— advirtió Hermione.

— Eso no importa… estarás más calentita allá abajo en esos días…

— ¡Draco! —dijo Hermione ruborizándose y golpeando su hombro, haciéndolo reír.

— Te extrañaré, abogada hija de muggle— dijo cuando Hermione colocó su cabeza en el hombro del platino.

— Y yo a ti sangre pura.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry y los demás llegaron al aeropuerto. Ron, Luna y Ginny jamás habían visto uno, así que Harry decidió llegar mucho antes para mostrarles los aviones a los chicos, explicarles como funcionan y comprarles un souvenir. Parecía padre de tres niños. Preguntaban por todo y miraban todo con curiosidad.

Se sentaron en una cafetería y bebieron frapuchinos de café. Ginny quería algo dulce así que pidió uno de manjar, así que estaba algo hiperventilada.

— Nada de azúcar para ti, Ginevra Weasley… te llevaré al médico; espero que no tengas diabetes— murmuró Harry al verla mover sus piernas.

— Créeme, se está comportando— dijo Ron riendo—, cuando éramos niños y Ginny comía dulces, corría por toda la casa. A veces tenía episodios de magia espontánea y volaba por la sala.

Todos los presentes rieron ante el recuerdo. Luna miró la hora y su risa se apagó; Hermione ya debería estar por llegar.

Cuando fueron al recibidor, vieron llegar a Hermione y a sus padres, conversando con unas maletas enormes; era cierto que se irían para siempre.

Hermione miró a sus amigos y su sonrisa se expandió.

— Vinieron— dijo al llegar junto a ellos. Abrazó a Ginny y todos los demás la abrazaron a ella.

— Claro que sí— dijo Harry—, no podíamos no despedirnos de nuestra mejor amiga.

— Gracias— dijo Hermione.

— Mimi— dijo Jean acercándose—, dame tu maleta, la llevaremos a registrar.

— Gracias mamá— dijo entregando una maleta de tamaño normal. Apretó un botón y la palabra "muggle" apareció casi imperceptiblemente. Su madre se alejó—. Le puse un hechizo de expansión indetectable. Si abren o escanean la maleta solo verán toallas higiénicas y ropa.

— Buen truco— dijo Harry asintiendo—. ¿Hablaste con el ministro?

— Ayer, sí. Estaba muy sorprendido. Le mostré mi carta de despido con su firma y se quedó de una pieza. Al parecer la falsificaron. Kingsley quería devolverme mi antiguo puesto, pero le dije que no.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó Ron.

— Quiero crecer como abogado, Ron. No quiero seguir arreglando la basura que hacían los "sangre pura"; tenía que sacarlos de aprieto cuando hacían algo malo. Soy abogada especializada en finanzas, no soy penalista. Odio ese trabajo. Me gusta ser representante de empresas. El trabajo que hice en Stardust fue impresionantemente fácil y divertido.

— Y porque había un rubio ahí cerca— dijo Luna cantarina.

— Sí… también…

— Mimi— llamó el padre de Hermione—, es hora cariño.

— Tengo que abordar— dijo Hermione abrazándolos uno a uno—, prometo llamar y estar al contacto.

— Espero que vuelvas, hermana— dijo Harry abrazándola fuerte. Ella era realmente una hermana mayor para él y sentía que una parte de su alma se iba con esa maleta.

— No lo creo, hermanito— murmuró Hermione—, pero te esperaré allá.

Cuando se separó de todos, ellos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Ron no las reprimió y se las limpió con la manga.

Deseándole un lindo viaje, vieron partir a Hermione. Ella estaba a punto de pasar a la sala de espera del avión cuando un grito la hizo detenerse.

Hermione se dio vuelta y vio a Draco correr tras ella. Hermione sonrió. No le bastó con ir a despedirse la noche anterior y quedarse dormidos juntos, sino que ahí estaba, sudado por la carrera en un aeropuerto muggle.

Cuando llegó a su lado la tomó por la cintura y la levantó hasta dejarla con las piernas enganchadas a su cintura como koala. Harry y compañía se miraron impresionados, pero no dijeron nada, solo miraron la escena.

— Júrame que me mandarás tu dirección. Tengo el dinero suficiente como para irme cuantas veces quiera…

— Lo haré, lo prometo— dijo Hermione a tiempo que tomaba su cara y lo besaba.

— Te extrañaré mucho— dijo el platino mirándola de lleno.

— Y yo a ti.

— Haz algo para volver.

— No creo que vuelva… lo siento cariño.

— Entonces haré algo para ir— dijo a tiempo que la besaba.

— Mimi— llamó Jane sonriendo. Hermione la miró aun agarrada fuertemente de la cintura de Draco con sus piernas—, es hora.

— Voy— dijo para luego besar a Draco y bajarse de su cómoda posición—. Te quiero.

— No sabes cuánto te quiero… y te voy a confesar un secreto— dijo Draco colocándose rojo—. ¿Recuerdas el papel que encontraste en segundo año? ¿Acerca del basilisco?

— … no me digas que…

— Me sorprende que nadie se haya dado cuenta que te lo encontraste. Tú jamás romperías un libro— sonrió—. Yo sabía que te podía pasar algo y tenía un miedo horrible que ocurriera. Fui a verte todos los días aquella vez y desde ese día que siento millones de cosas por ti. Disculpa por decírtelo ahora.

— Te quiero más— dijo Hermione abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos que no se atrevía a derramar—. Debo irme.

— Buen viaje. Disfruta de los canguros.

— Lo haré— dijo Hermione besándolo por última vez y dando media vuelta para partir junto a su madre que la miraba con cariño.

— El imbécil es guapo— dijo la mujer.

— Te lo dije.

Draco se quedó mirando cómo se iba. Harry y compañía llegaron a su lado.

— Tanto tiempo, Malfoy— dijo Harry.

— Hey, Potter— murmuró Draco al ver que Hermione ya no estaba al alcance de su viste.

— Lindo espectáculo de amor romántico— dijo Luna—, digno de una historia de amor.

— No volverá, Malfoy… ¿lo sabes?

— Sí, mini Weasley, lo sé— dijo Draco a tiempo que se daba media vuelta para irse—. Nos estamos viendo. Cuídense.

— Haz algo, hurón— dijo Ron. Draco se detuvo para mirarlo—, o perderás a la única mujer que valdrá la pena en tu vida.

Draco no dijo nada, solo soltó una sonrisa de medio lado melancólica y siguió su camino.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron ahí, mirando cómo el platino se iba con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo, como pensando.

— ¿Vamos por un pastelillo? —preguntó Ginny triste—, me dieron ganas de comer.

— Compremos para llevar— dijo Harry—. Nos aparecemos en casa. Le pedí a Kreacher que hiciera algún pastel dulce para el ánimo; todos lo necesitamos.

— Sí, vamos— dijeron todos.

Y sintiéndose como si fuesen una mesa sin cubierta, los cuatro amigos caminaron como lo había hecho Draco hacía un momento, tristes y cabizbajos, sabiendo que ella no volvería nunca, pues en la sociedad en la que estaban, lamentablemente, ella, siendo una heroína de guerra, no tenía cabida.

* * *

me excedí, lo sé... tranqui, aquí el epílogo


	3. Chapter 3

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, l **a trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y **no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar** (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net,con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). **Di no al plagio**

 **Esta historia es un regalo para Vania (Reva4) por nuestro "Amigo secreto" del grupo "Chilenas Dramioneras". ya, al fin terminamos xD!**

* * *

Epílogo.

Canberra, la capital de Australia, era un lugar impresionante. Si bien Sydney también lo era, en Canberra se sentía las maravillas de un país multicultural. Sus padres la llevaron a su casa, una muy cerca de la playa donde tenían todas las comodidades. Jane le comentaba a Hermione en el avión que en Australia habían construido su casa con dos habitaciones extras. Siempre sintieron que alguien tenía que ocupar esas habitaciones y así era. Hermione se apropió de una de ellas, la más pequeña, para poner su cuarto, y la más amplia para hacer un despacho. Pensaba estudiar leyes australianas mágicas y muggle de nuevo; tenía el dinero y lo haría. Su primer acto en ese despacho, el mismo día de su llegada, fue mandarles un email a sus amigos y a Draco. Harry sería quien comunicara la carta a sus amigos pues era el único con mail del grupo.

A los tres días de llegada, una lechuza apareció en su ventana con el sello del ministerio de magia australiano. Le ofrecían una pasantía para estudiar lo que ella quisiera en la universidad de Canberra, tanto en división mágica como muggle. Explicaban que todo había sido pagado por el ministerio de magia inglés, en compensación por todos los malentendidos y por el gran cariño que el primer ministro le tenía. Hermione partió a la librería más cercana a comprar cuadernos. Estaba emocionada; definitivamente no se iría.

A los 6 días llegó una lechuza. Hermione tendía en dos días su primera clase, pues comenzaba sus estudios de leyes mágicas y muggles el lunes. La pobre lechuza llegó al poste donde su lechuza descansaba y durmió un momento. Hermione vio la carta y era una fotografía mágica, donde se veía a ella y a Draco en ese último abrazo.

Se quedó mirando la fotografía donde ella, amarrada con sus piernas a la cintura de Draco lo abrazaba y él, una y otra vez, besaba su hombro y sus labios.

Lo extrañaba.

Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo sintiera tantas cosas por él.

Una lagrima cayó en la fotografía, y al intentar reprimir otra, tapó sus ojos para luego llorar largamente con la imagen de Draco, su Draco, abrazándola y besándola.

Dio vuelta la fotografía y una caligrafía exquisita le hablaba.

 _"_ _Movería el mundo para volver a ver a mi amigo tan feliz como lo vi contigo. Sigue tus sueños bonita. Gracias por darle tanta alegría a ese pobre corazón. Trataré que no se mate. Blaise"_

Hermione sonrió al darse cuenta que Blaise había ido ese día y colocó la fotografía en su mesa de noche. Ahí al menos lo vería.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Había podido comunicarse con sus amigos en Inglaterra por teléfono y con Draco también, pero ya habían pasado 3 meses y ellos tenían claro que Hermione no volvería. Con el dolor de su alma, optaron por seguir comunicándose vía red flu y llamadas internacionales.

La pasantía de Hermione duraba un año, pues con los conocimientos que tenía solo tenía que memorizar los códigos australianos, que se parecían muchísimo a los ingleses y en la división mágica no había grandes cambios más que la ley que endurecía la pena a aquellos que hicieran actos contra muggles o hijos de muggles.

Había pasado un año y los padres de Hermione estaban nuevamente con su consulta odontológica, expandiéndola para otras áreas. Hermione se había graduado con honores y comenzó a trabajar en una firma de abogados muy prestigiosa. Una de las cuentas estaba en Inglaterra. Tenía que ir un representante en un viaje corto para arreglar un entuerto y volver a dar informes. Una empresa de tecnología quería tener una sede en Canberra y Hermione fue la encargada de la misión.

La muchacha estaba feliz; volvería, por una semana, a su país de origen y vería a sus amigos… y si tenía suerte a Draco.

Habían seguido hablando durante ese año y cuando lo hacían ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo que el primer día; nervios y calor en el corazón.

Iba nerviosa. Debía llegar al aeropuerto y ahí habría un representante de la empresa que la llevaría a resolver el entuerto.

Cuando llegó, un muchacho de cabello castaño y pecas tenía un cartel que decía en letras grandes "Granger". Hermione se acercó.

— Hola. Soy Hermione Granger.

— Un gusto, señorita Granger, Alexis Black, soy asistente en "Viewpoint ", los socios de la firma pidieron que descansara y que mañana se encontraran a las 9 de la mañana en la empresa. La pasaré a buscar, ahora la llevaré al hotel. Soy su asistente desde ahora.

— Claro, muchas gracias— dijo Hermione sacando un papel de su cartera. Llevaba una maleta pequeña arrastrando con facilidad tras ella—. Tengo entendido que el representante legal es el señor Claude Steward, ¿no es así?

— Sí. Con él y los socios se reunirá.

— Gracias.

Había llegado a las 3 de la tarde y viajado toda la noche, por lo que se quedó en un hotel y descansó. A las 5 tecleó el número de Draco.

— _¿Bueno?_

— Lindo día para caminar, ¿no te parece?

— _…_ _¿Hermione?_

— Quién más te diría esa idiotez con el calor que hace en esta ciudad.

— _¡Bonita llegaste! —_ gritó el hombre riendo.

— Solo por esta semana. Me estoy quedando en el hotel Münich. ¿Te apetece un café?

— _¿En el "Stella"?_

— Por supuesto

— _Estaré ahí en media hora._

— Te esperaré en la mesa del fondo.

Hermione llegó al Stella a la hora convenida. Esta vez al aparecerse encontró a Draco parado ahí, con el cabello más largo y una sonrisa de medio lado esperándola.

Hermione se acercó con cautela; no sabía cómo se saludarían.

— ¿Estás en pareja? —preguntó Draco. Hermione bufó.

— Claro que no. ¿Y tú?

— Sabes que no— dijo a tiempo que tomaba su cara y la besaba. Hermione se dejó derretir por el beso del muchacho. Un flash los sacó del idilio—. Hey, ¡vete de aquí! — dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño—. Lo siento, desde que me independicé me hice un poquito más famoso de lo que ya era— dijo rodando los ojos haciendo reír a Hermione.

Se sentaron en aquella mesa que los había visto hacía exacto un año. Rieron, se contaron lo que hacían y las anécdotas que por teléfono no habían podido decir.

— No sabes cuánto lloré cuando Blaise me mandó la foto…

— ¿Qué foto?... espera, ¿Blaise tenía una foto tuya y mía y no me la pasó?

— Sí— dijo Hermione riendo—, pensé que la tenías también— dijo a tiempo que sacaba de la cartera la fotografía, la cual usaba de marcador de libro. Draco la vio y sonrió.

— No sabes lo que me dolió verte partir— murmuró—. Pero estás aquí hoy…

— Solo por una semana, Draco. Mañana me reúno con los socios de

— … "viewpoint", estoy al tanto.

Hermione lo quedó mirando por un momento. Luego sonrió.

— Eres tú…

— Uno de los socios, por supuesto. Cuando supe que serías tú quien vendría lo organicé todo. Espero que no te moleste, pero la sucursal de "Viewpoint" será manejada por mí; me iré al menos un año a Canberra, eso acordamos con Blaise quien se encargará de Stardust y Viewpoint, que es casi la misma empresa. Si no estás de acuerdo, o sientes que te estoy invadiendo, prometo que enviaré a Steward en mi lugar.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione se levantó y se sentó al lado de Draco, en aquel sillón, y lo abrazó de la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

— Lo haces por la empresa, ¿cierto?

— Lo hago por la empresa y por ti. Necesitaba una escusa para tenerte cerca. Me enamoré— dijo Draco torciendo el gesto—. Lamento haberme enamorado.

— Idiota— dijo Hermione abrazándolo más fuerte—. Te extrañé tanto…

— Y yo más.

— ¡Entonces! —dijo Hermione emocionada colocándose derecha junto a él. Draco corrió la taza de chocolate de Hermione a su lado—. Mañana me reuniré contigo y Blaise y veremos todo lo legal que tienes que hacer para mudarte, además del protocolo de construcción en Camberra, que es algo jodido, pero nada imposible, ¡ah! Y por supuesto ver dónde residirás.

— Me encanta— dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

La visita de Hermione continuó. Esa noche Draco hizo mover a Hermione sus cosas del hotel a su casa a tiempo que mandaba mensajes a Black para que no la fuese a buscar pues él se encargaría ya que era su novia. Durmieron juntos nuevamente y al día siguiente organizaron la ida de Draco a Canberra.

Luego de una semana de reuniones y visitas a los amigos, Hermione y Draco viajaron juntos en un avión a Canberra. Blaise se haría cargo de la gerencia general de Viewpoint que se encontraba en el mismo edificio que Stardust mientras Draco organizaba todo en Australia.

A pesar de haberse conocido hacían tantos años, solo bastaron dos días para enamorarse, y dos días para organizar toda una vida juntos en otro país.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado tu regalito. besitos

Alice~


End file.
